56re4mfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Woodsboro serial killings
Fifteen years following the original Woodsboro killing spree orchestrated by psychotic teenagers Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, Jill Kessler, the cousin of the original killing spree survivor Sidney Prescott, orchestrated a second Woodsboro killing spree in a quest for fame and revenge. Aligning herself with fanatical movie geek detective David Hoss and failed actress Rebecca Mohr, Jill decided to carry out another murder spree that claimed the lives of most of her friends and family. Involved The Survivors *Gale Weathers-Riley *Dwight "Dewey" Riley *Kirby Reed *Charlie Walker *Marnie Johnson *Judy Hicks The Killers *Jill Kessler *Rebecca Mohr *David Hoss The Victims *Patty Carlson *Robbie Templeton *Sherrie Butterfield *Trudie Carpenter *Mr. Payne *Olivia Morris *Raymond Perkins *Trevor Sheldon *Kate Kessler *Sidney Prescott﻿ The Planning A party at Kirby Reed's house went horribly wrong and led to Tyler Kessler driving home drunk, and his car crashed, killing him in the accident. Jill, Tyler's sister, was traumatized by her brother's death, and felt that no one cared about her brother's death. The constant attention Jill's mother Kate gave to her cousin Sidney led to Jill believing she wasn't loved by her own mother. Filled with animosity and rage, Jill decided to plan out her own murder spree, finding an accomplice online in the form of David Hoss, who was a detective working in Woodsboro. Hoss, upset about the fact that a remake of Stab is in order, wants to give the series "new material" so they can continue on instead of rebooting everything. They also find Rebecca Mohr, a failing actress-turned-personal-assistant online, who they get to become Sidney's personal assistant. The three conspire to draw Sidney back to Woodsboro as a stop for her book tour and begin a murder spree. They planned on murdering all of Jill's friends, along with her own mother, and the three original survivors (her cousin Sidney, police chief Dewey, and journalist-turned-teacher Gale) and anyone who got in their way. The three agreed to implicate Hoss as the killer with Jill and Rebecca as the only survivors. Hoss would be arrested and his trial would make worldwide news and he'd write a book and become famous, same with the two girls. The Murders The three killers worked together to bring down numerous residents of Woodsboro. Shortly after killing Patty Carlson and Robbie Templeton, the trio decided to fake an attack on Rebecca. Hoss "attacked" Rebecca, causing her to 'leave town' (instead lying low and crossing her off the suspect lists of the other characters while killing others in the background). As the murders continued, Jill eventually led her friends into an abandoned theme park, where they began getting picked off. Here is where she and her accomplices planned on revealing themselves to Sidney... The Reveal Inside a house of mirrrors, Hoss and Rebecca revealed themselves to Sidney Prescott, Gale Weathers-Riley, Dwight "Dewey" Riley, and Marnie Johnson, alongside Jill, who played along with the 'victim' act. After injuring Gale and Marnie, the killers then brought down Kate Kessler from her place tied up on the roof. Jill stepped forward and stabbed her mother to death, revealing her involvement. The three killers explained their motives and attacked Sidney, later Kirby and Charlie stumbled in where they helped defeat the killers. Hoss had a mirror pushed on him by Sidney and was later shot in the face by Kirby after he resurfaced with a scream, while Jill killed Rebecca when she attacked Sidney and set off Jill. Jill and Sidney began a knife fight, repeatedly stabbing each other until they both dropped dead. This ended the second Woodsboro murder spree, leaving plenty dead.